To All the Girls I Loved Before
by kaisanders
Summary: An Anthology of Stories about the Deadly Women in Eric's Life.


**Weekly Challenge #9: The female of the species is deadlier than the male.**

This long winded story is my return attempt after being seriously ill for sometime, and is the best I can do right now. Please forgive the inconsistencies.

Of course these characters are not mine, but belong to Charlain Harris. I am privileged to imagine stories about them.

I was hoping to have this ready for International Women's Day, but am a bit late.

**To All the Girls I Loved Before**

_**An Anthology of Stories about the Deadly Women in Eric's Life**_

Eric and Pam were having an awful day. They had held a private party for the visiting King of Nevada the night before and were cleaning up the mess.

"_Pam, I let you alone with that crowd for 10 minutes and look what happens. God knows how many of the consorts drained and torn apart in a blood frenzy. Unbelievable. I should make you clean this up on your own."_

" _Oh Eric", whined Pam, " It was Edward who started it. You know how crazy the young ones can be. You are just upset because you weren't here when the fun occurred!"_

"_Perhaps," said Eric. He looked at the body parts strewn around the room and deduced that in life most of them had been attached to females.. "A shame to waste women that way," he said half out loud. They definitely were not women who could defend themselves. Not like the women he had known during his time. Pam had turned on music to clean by, and blasted one of her favourite songs, " To All the Girls I Loved Before."_

"_Oh geez," thought Eric. "Here we go." But as Eric listened to the music, he found himself lost in the past. He thought about the women in his life. There had been many. But only a few held a special place in his heart. They were important. And deadly to the wrong person. _

**Deadly Woman #1: Modor, Eric's mother**

Eric searched his mind and found the memories of his mother. She was beautiful and full of love and joy. Her warmth spread through their house. She had raised him and his 6 brothers and sisters to enjoy life, and to care for each other but she also held fast to the rules that were important for living in a first century Viking village. Eric had hated rules. He still hated rules. And he often longed to be free from the rules and protocols that bound him. Modor often said she had her hands full with him!

"Eric," his mother would exclaim in an exacerbated voice, "you are more of a challenge than the rest of the family put together." But he would just smile at her with twinkling blue eyes, throw his arms around her and she was his. And she could affect him the same way.

Eric's Modor, his Mor, his Mamma. She had a quiet way about her, but she had an icy stare that extinguished her warmth when she told you how disappointed she was. She had never lifted a hand to anyone, but when she told Eric how she was saddened by his behaviour, it was like the icicles from the north were piercing his heart. People had said Eric had inherited her bright blue eyes, and her icy gaze. He knew this was true and he smiled to himself because he had used this look often to keep people in line.

"Thanks, Modor," he said to no one in particular.

He remembered that after she would nag at him a bit to behave, she always ended with a smile.

"But I love you anyway. You are my first born and I would give my life for you, in spite of all the worries you cause me!" She would sigh.

He remembered the night she proved that. The Celebration of the Long Boats.

It was a cold night and the boats and warriors had returned after months at sea with treasures and supplies from as far south as Egypt. There was food and drink and music and drink and singing and drink. Eric himself drank the grog and was feeling no pain; eventually he disappeared with a stunning young girl with whom he had been flirting all night.

Eric returned from his liaison late as usual; he saw his father passed out by the large fire as he walked to his home. Most of the men were passed out by the fire and all seemed calm and cozy, but Eric felt that something wasn't quite right. He looked down to the harbour and cried out in horror! The returning boats were set on fire, and soldiers from the south were plundering the treasures the men had brought home. Of course these treasures were taken from the people of the south to begin with, but that wasn't important right now. The village was being invaded! Eric yelled and tried to rouse the men, but most were slow to respond if they moved at all. Eric looked down at the advancing hoard and realized they were close to his dwelling. He panicked and practically flew down the hill screaming warnings at the top of his lungs. He reached the house and to his dread, he found it empty. Eric heard a sound behind him and turned. At the entrance were two warriors, fully armed and ready for a fight. Eric realized he was unarmed, but he was bound to defend his home and his family. He smiled and was ready for a fight. Faced his enemies and flung himself at the biggest warrior. He surprised the solder, knocking him down; Eric, who was as surprised as the raider for he was sure he faced certain death, began to pummel the invader with the only weapon he had… his fists. Suddenly he heard a wail that he had never heard before and had only heard once since—the sound of a mother eagle trying to save her babies from a predator- and he looked up to see his mother wielding a sword that he would have thought was too heavy for her. She fought better than any man in the village. She parried and thrusted at the intruders, delivering mortal wounds to them both. But the fight had taken its toll on his beloved Mor and when the dust settled, Eric saw his cherished Mamma lying bloodied at his feet. Eric gave out an anguished cry and gathered her to his chest. She reached up to stroke his face, to wipe away his tears.

"You're brothers and sisters are safe at you're brother's home my son. Care for them for they love you dearly, as I have since before you left my womb and entered this world." She whispered with great difficulty.

"Mamma, no! Don't leave me! I need you!" Eric sobbed. He could feel his heart breaking.

His mother opened her eyes for one last time and managed to smile at him. Eric swore he saw light coming from her, and in her eyes he saw eternal love and peace and knew in his soul he must let her go. He hugged her tightly. " I love you Mamma. You will always live in my heart." He pledged.

Those were the he spoke to his mother. He felt her slip away from him as he cradled her bloodied body. Through the ages she lived in his heart. He carried her courage and her integrity with him, even as a vampire. He was glad she has passed on before he was made a vampire. He would have been tempted to turn her. Eric wiped a bloody tear from his eye and smiled to himself. His mother would have made a magnificent vampire. She would have been Queen of the North, the Snow Queen. At that thought he laughed out loud. Pam walked by and noticed his tears and his laughter. She looked at him quizzically.

" My mother. She was deadly when provoked. She would have been a brilliant vampire. Almost as brilliant as me" teased Eric with a twinkle of a smile.. Pam just rolled her eyes and took more of the body parts to the bonfire. Eric though his mother and Pam would have gotten on well together. Pam would have enjoyed his wife as well.

"Probably in more ways than one," thought Eric as he remembered his wife's sensuality and her deadliness.

**Deadly Woman # 2: Aude, his wife**

His wife. Aude. She had been his brother's wife, but his brother Benja had died and as the oldest, the "burden" fell to Eric to care for her. He did not think it much of a burden. His brother had had a temper, and he had limited Aude's movements and place in their village. But he couldn't stop her spirit. She fought back against his control and dominance in quiet ways. She teased Benja with her great passion, only to withdraw when he responded. She ferreted away bits and pieces of gold and treasures he had plundered and convinced him he must be mad when he found them missing. Yes, she was the brighter one in the family and the stronger of the two. When their child, their son, died of disease, Benja was destroyed; he sat in his home for days with the body, never leaving, never eating, never sleeping. Finally Aude marched in and grabbed the dead boy from him, facing Benja's wrath, so she could give her son the proper death ritual to ensure his entrance into the afterworld. Benja was never the same after the child's death, and Aude began to transform into a beautiful and deadly woman. Aude and Eric got on well during that time, walking and talking about idea's and dreams, hopes and wishes. They picnicked in the fields where Aude had planted vegetables for fresh vegetables and plants for medicine. She told him the healing properties of Foxglove and Yew, and the deadly properties of some mushrooms and Belladonna. strolled by the archipelago where they swam and fished. Aude and Eric flirted every chance they could, and his brother did nothing about it. Aude was incredible in Eric's eyes, and he fell in love with her while she was married to Benja, but honour forbid him to do anything about it. Honour did not stop Aude though. One rare warm afternoon in the high meadows, Aude stood before Eric and removed her dress from her shoulders, exposing her beautiful round breast with her wine-colored nipples hard and erect, enticing Eric's mouth to surround them. Eric was shocked, but not displeased. Aude pulled him to her, and Eric responded as any man. He mauled and sucked and bit her gently.

"Eric," she said, " I have only known your brother, and he has never given me pleasure. Any pleasure I have had has come from myself and from my maidservant when we steal away a moment of passion behind the trees at night."

Eric was shocked by this confession, and aroused, and growing harder. "Aude, you are a curious creature, and a bold one, taking the greatest pleasure where you can find it."

" Give me great pleasure, Eric. I want to know all the secrets of the body. I want to discover the rapture I have never had from my husband. I want that from you."

Eric was ready to grant her request. He kissed her lips and body, moving towards her forbidden regions, his fingers exploring while Aude moaned softly with pleasure and whispered his name. But then Eric thought of his brother, and could not continue. "Aude….. Aude….. I want you more than you know." He moved her hand to his cock so she could feel the affect she had on him. She gasped at his size and rigidity.

Eric continued, " but Benja is my brother whom I love as much as I find myself loving you. We will be together, but we must wait."

Aude covered her face, "Forgive me, Eric." She murmured.

Eric took her hands from her face and kissed her lightly at first, and then deeper until he felt he was again in dangerous territory. " We will be together, my love." Eric promised. He lifted Aude off her feet and carried her back to the village, claiming she has twisted her foot on the walk.

But the rumours in the village had spread quickly, and between that and the death of his beloved son, Benja continued to become weaker and sicker, until they all new he would not recover. He wanted to be with his child, and did not want to contend with a wife who cared for his brother ore than him. He refused to eat or to leave his bed, taking only bitter tea.

Aude, to her credit, nursed him better than anyone could even though her love for him had died long ago. Eric came to visit his brother daily, but even Benja could see the tender glances between the two.

Eric took noticed there was always a supply of belladonna berries in a bowl by the fire. Eric knew that Aude was knowledgeable about the medicine and plants, and remembered Aude telling him about Belladonna. " Berries brewed in a tea over time will cause weakness and eventual death," she had told him. " I don't like to keep in my garden or home." But there they were, belladonna berries, which the quantity grew less day by day. Eric lifted the bowl and looked at Aude, and she returned his look with a steady, unashamed gaze. Eric was sure that Aude was hastening Benja's departure from this world, out of mercy of course, but he said nothing, only bowing his head towards her and kissing his hand.

They never spoke of Benja's death or the poisonous berries in all the time they were together, however, Aude did tell Eric after their joining that as Benja's lifeforce drained from him, her need for life and love had grown stronger. Strong enough to give her husband what he desired—death, Eric supposed. But Eric was not concerned. He had fallen in love with Aude, and had pledged his heart to her. They married after his brother's death, and Eric experienced a passion and happiness he had never known before. Aude was a warrior in bed, driving Eric to a frenzy when they made love. She wanted to try everything, and she was one of Eric's best sexual teachers. In fact, sometime he thought she was trying to kill him through sex. But Eric knew she loved him, and they grew together as man and wife, and as individual people, both on the same path, but still able to travel it on their own if need be. Eric had given Aude the room and freedom to become who she was, and she blossomed. She gave him beautiful children whom they both loved with all her heart. Eric was truly happy. But as Eric had learned over the years, happiness ends when you least expect it. A sickness came to the village, and took the lives of two of his children. Eric thought back to that painful time in his life. "Superstitious villagers-cows," he thought. The village monk was afraid to preside over the burials because of the disease which he though was a curse from one of the God's. Eric had spoken to him, bribed him and threatened him, but to no avail. Then Aude stepped in. She grabbed one of Eric's knives and in her rage went to see the monk. She returned in a very short passage of time with all the arrangements for the burial and the monk's sworn vow to officiate. Eric had laughed at her fierceness and her gall to do what ever she did to the monk to gain his cooperation. The village had learned that Aude was a force to be reckoned with and Eric was reminded that she was much stronger and deadlier than he ever was. She would have made a great vampire, Eric thought. She had the right temperament. Eric felt twinges of his eternal love for his only wife grow and engulf him as he remembered; an ancient yearning that was primal lust at its' best.

_He wondered what Sookie, his lover, was doing right now._

_Ahhhh women, Eric thought. In Eric's mind all women were beautiful, sensual, beguiling and courageous. He found them to be delectable creatures with secrets hidden in their folds that men or vampires could not understand. But Eric also found them to be lethal and ruthless. He thought that his final death would probably come at the hands of a woman. Eric had learned not to underestimate women—his immortal child had taught him that lesson. _

**Deadly Woman #3: Pam, His Child**

The deadly Pam. Eric's child had proven herself to be brutal and callous time and time again.

"But isn't the female always the more deadly of the species?" Eric thought.

Eric hadn't realized how deadly she was until one night in Krakow over 100 years ago.

Eric had turned the beautiful Pam one night outside of her home in Victorian England because of the yearning he saw in her eyes. A yearning for a life free from the rules that bound her to a predictable existence when she knew there must be more. It was the same look he had as a child longing to escape and the same look Aude had had while his brother had tried to dominate and control her. So he turned Pamela Rees-Whyte, proper socialite and well to do young lady, into a wild, ruthless vampire. A boon for the vampire world, as it turned out. At first, after her turning, Pam was hesitant to kill for food. It was easier when she learned to glamour her victims, but she was still tentative about killing. That was the only thing Pam was tentative about. She loved being a vampire from the moment she was turned. She loved the increase of her senses, she loved being out at night, she loved the power, and she adored the sex. And she learned quite quickly.

Pam and Eric had to keep moving back then to avoid being caught and Eric knew some vampires in Krakow. So they flew to the city which at that time had a growing population of undead. It was the place to be if you were a vampire of youth or influence. Pam and Eric were enjoying the hospitality of a young prince who had turned his entire family after he became a vampire, with the exception of his younger sister. The rule of the house was that the princess was not to be touched. She was a valuable asset to the royal family. The princess was left alive to tend to the family's affairs and to convince their loyal subjects that the monarchy was still in place. The younger sister, Zofia, was a young and delicious looking. Her body was perfect, her eyes green as emeralds, her hair long and black and shiny as blood in the night. She came to him one night to offer him a glass of blood. She wasn't wearing the traditional clothes of a woman of the time, but a bed gown of red silk from the orient which made her deep eyes and tumbling hair stand out even more. Eric knew he wanted more than a glass of evening blood. He reached out and stroked her hand as she handed him his drink. To his surprise, she didn't move away, but looked up at him with a shy but amused look.

"Ahh my princess, you know you are forbidden fruit." Said Eric as he moved her hand to his chest. One cannot just devour a princess, he thought, one must seduce royalty.

" So says my family, honoured guest." Her voice sounded like an ancient siren enticing him to his death. She was irresistible.

He moved her hand to his growing hardness and she gasped. "Oh my Lord," she whimpered to her knees. Zofia was inexperienced, but Eric didn't mind. He lifted her onto his bed and disrobed her slowly until she begged him to hurry. He entered her, breaking into her precious vault for the first time. She screamed, and he lost control and bit her breast, sucking her blood and nipple as she writhed. He kept sucking; her blood tasted like he imagined ambrosia of the Gods would taste and he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He felt her breaths become shallow, and her heartbeat slow to a single occasional _thump, _and still he couldn't stop_. _He consumed her greedily until her life force left her, and she lay on her bed white, dead and exsanguinated.

"Fuck!" cried Eric. Pam heard his distress and ran into the room.

"Eric! What have you done? Oh no! This is not good. Not good at all. We must flee!" yelled Pam as she opened the window.

Eric wiped his mouth and prepared to follow her but it was too late. Eric heard a crash at the door and Zofia's brothers and father filed into the room and surrounded him growling, with fangs bared.

Pam had already flown, and Eric did not think he could defeat the angry family on his own, so he decided to try détente.

"My friends, this is a mistake!" lied Eric, not knowing what he would say next. He suddenly felt Pam near and he felt a glimmer of hope.

"Silence!" bellowed the prince. "You have defiled and DRAINED my sister, and you have dishonoured my entire family! You face your final death! On your knees dog!"

He saw Pam creep by the door silently. Even so, Eric had no choice but to obey he fell to the floor.

"Don't do anything stupid, Eric" thought Pam in the darkness.

The prince lifted Eric's face to him.

"Retract your fangs, murderer!" Eric thought it was best to do as he was told. At least for the moment.

"Beg for your life, and we may consider granting your wish."

"I will never beg for my life or anything." roared Eric. It is a vampire's nature to kill and feed, even from princess whose brothers are lower than turds from the rats that run through your streets!" At that, Eric spit in the prince's face.

"Oh Eric," thought Pam, "You did something stupid."

The prince and his family slowly began to close on Eric, kicking him and drawing blood to make his death slower.

Without warning, a wooden arrow exploded from the chest of one of the brothers. Then another from the chest of the father. One by one, they fell, stakes exuding from all their bodies. Eric took this opportunity to rise and flew to the ceiling. There he saw Pam with an ancient bow, shooting the family with a speed that mad her look like a blur, even to him. Finally, the prince was the only Polish vampire standing.

Eric landed in front of him.

"Beg for your life, Prince and I will be merciful." hissed Eric, with full fangs extended and in a killing frame of mind. He glanced at Pam who was in battle stance with her hands arched as claws and her fangs dropped and waiting.

The prince began to cry tears of blood. "Please, my Lord, let me live. I will pledge my fealty to you."

Eric laughed a harsh cruel sound. "Who said I would let you live. I said I would be merciful. Drain him Pam, and be merciful about it."

Pam fell on the prince with the ferocity of a starving tiger. Eric took great pleasure in seeing this, and found himself being aroused by the carnage.

"Come join me Eric!" growled Pam. Eric looked at Pam with Pride and admiration, and joined her in the slaughter.

Eric and Pam engaged in an evening of primal fucking that next for the last time. It was the next evening that Eric spoke to Pam.

My child, you have grown beyond me. You have become a masterful and powerful vampire in your own right, under my tutelage of course. It is time for you to go on your own. Therefore, I release you.

"Eric, NO! What will I do? Where will I go?" cried Pam

"Wherever the north winds take you, my friend, my lover, my child," responded Eric as he gently stroked her cheek.

And with that, Eric took to the sky, leaving Pam below with a stunned, but sad smile on her face, and a red tear sliding down her cheek.

_Pam walked by just then, breaking Eric's thoughts and carrying a torso and an arm. Eric laughed at her and said, "Do you remember Krakow?" _

_Yes, and I am regretting saving your life now." Pam snarled as she glared at him. "Could you help instead of walking down memory lane?_

_Eric thought that Pam had no sense of humor, but did start to mop up some blood to appease her. One must keep women happy, he thought. He had had a great deal of practice with that lately, especially where Sookie was concerned. "My Sookie," he thought. The deadliest woman of them all._

**Deadly Woman #4: Sookie, His Lover**

When he first met Sookie, Eric though she was a sweet, stupid, naive innocent. He was wrong, and he discovered that quite quickly. Sookie had captured and almost killed a murderer, had staked her former lover's maker, had fought in and was lethal in the witch and fairy wars, and had shot a shifter in her kitchen. Eric grinned because he knew that was only a partial list of evidence of her violent nature. Eric knew now that she was highly intelligent as opposed to stupid, but she was still sweet and at times was naïve. The contrast between the beautiful, brutal fighter and the lovely, charming, good natured woman was one of the things that attracted Eric to Sookie. Those things and the fact that she was a superb lover. She could be shy and tender one time and aggressive, bold and kinky the next. Eric adored women who could unleash their passion and sensuality while fucking, and Sookie was quite capable of releasing her wild side in the sack.

Eric knew that Sookie would kill and give her life for someone she loved. And Sookie loved Eric. He was honored by that fact. A warm feeling went through his cold body, and he shuddered. But he was cautious, because Sookie had once tried to kill him, and would have succeeded if Bill, of all people, hadn't stopped her.

It was a moonlit night, the steam from the day's heat was dissipating, and relief from the humidity was energizing. Eric looked down from his perch in the trees and saw Sookie come out her front door in a flimsy cotton nightgown and sat on the steps of the house. "Perfect" Eric muttered to himself. Eric had been thinking of Sookie for the past month since they met that disastrous night at Fangtasia where Eric had staked a vampire. As he gazed down at Sookie, he could see the shape of her body through the material, and he licked his lips in desire. He wondered where Bill lurking, but Eric knew he wasn't in Sookie's house, so he didn't really care where he was. He launched himself from the tree, and land behind her, between the steps and the door.

"Alone tonight my beauty?" growled Eric with his fangs partially exposed.

Sookie jumped, "Bill isn't here yet Eric. What do you want?"

"Do you not know, Sookie? I want you." Eric grinned like a jack-o-lantern, full fanged, and leering at Sookie like a dirty old man (which in all actuality, he was.)

Eric moved closer to Sookie, and she tripped backwards, her fear betraying her.

"I belong to Bill, Eric! Leave, you are not welcome here!" cried Sookie.

"I can smell your fear and excitement Sookie. Give into me and to your passion." said Eric, seductively.

Sookie had to think fast. She thought with all her might hoping Bill would feel her distress. She leaned back on the ground, scooting backwards to put some distance between her and the powerful Viking vampire. As she moved, she felt a thick wooden stick on the ground. Would Eric be sufficiently threatened this branch to deter his intent? Sookie knew she had to try.

She stood with the branch in her hand like a stake and told Eric through her teeth, "Come and get me."

Eric laughed at the silly girl, and moved at vampire speed and embraced her. As he did this, Sookie raised her hand, ready to strike at his back. Suddenly, both Eric and Sookie were thrown off their feet. She heard snarling and saw splatters of blood, but everything else was a blur. Finally, when the dust settled, she saw Eric and Bill standing, circling each other with hands held like claws and fangs extended.

Bill was the first to relax his stance. "Sherriff, I hope my human did not harm you." Said Bill humbly.

Eric brushed off his clothes and laughed. "As if she could! But you acted on behalf of your sheriff's safety, even though you were enraged that Sookie was attracted to me.

"I was not…..," cried Sookie.

"Sookie! Quiet!" Yelled Bill.

"She tried to kill me Bill. You need to keep her under control." With that, Eric smiled at Sookie and kissed her hand. "Another time, Miss Stackhouse." Eric lifted off and flew east, his body silhouetted by the light of the moon.

"_Bill had wanted to kill me, but in his rage, he actually saved me from being injured by my lover." Eric sniggered. _

"_Sookie is brave, and willing to kill. She has vampire attitude. She will make a powerful vampire one day," thought Eric, who became aroused at this thought. _

_Pam sauntered up to Eric and whispered to Eric, " I see you are thinking about Sookie. Perhaps you should wear looser jeans."_

_Eric saw the amusement in Pam's eyes, and told her "I am, and perhaps I will. But for now, I am off!" _

"_My women," Eric thought as he flew to Bon Temps. "Beautiful, courageous, loyal, and most important, deadly. They all would have been magnificent vampires."_

.


End file.
